


Steve/Natasha/Darcy Shorts

by morrib



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballerina Natasha, F/F, F/M, March 22 2013, never forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrib/pseuds/morrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realized the other day that I was totally in love with this ship...but I could only find one story. Posting different fics looking at how it might work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve/Natasha/Darcy Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get this edited because I wanted to get it done today so that it was still March 22.

When Steve and Natasha got home from taking out another Hydra base they had only three things in mind - a hot meal, a long hot shower, and bed - preferably in that order. They were also looking forward to seeing their girlfriend who would hopefully be waiting for them. They had been texting her throughout the flight back but Steve’s phone had died about an hour out from the tower and Natasha hadn’t had a response back. Unfortunately for them, after promising to fully debrief the next day, when they got into the apartment it quickly became clear that that the relaxing night they were planning was not going to come to fruition. 

Jane and Darcy were sitting on the floor in the living room with bottles of liquor scattered about the room and loud angry sounding music pounding through the speakers. The two were wearing outfits that greatly departed from their normal sweaters and flannel, although plaid was still involved. Darcy had on a little plaid mini skirt with black leather straps and buckles, a black tank top with fishnet sleeves and matching fishnet stockings with holes ripped in them. Her black combat boots were on the floor in front of the couch where they had obviously been kicked off at some point earlier in the evening. Jane had on a pair of jeans that were definitely tighter than her normal beat up jeans and had one black leg and one red leg and a black hoodie with a rib cage printed on it. Both women had on heavy black eyeliner and mascara.

Darcy looked up at Steve and Natasha as they walked through the door and gave them a week smile, far from the usual glowing grin they received when they came home from missions. 

“Hi guys,” she said sniffling as her mascara smeared a little more under her eyes as tears slowly fell from her eye.

“Hey Darce, what’s wrong?” Steve asked reaching out to wipe her face.

“It’s just...I’M NOT OK! I’M NOT OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” She loudly sang the last few phrases before grabbing a bottle off the table and continuing to sing into it as Jane joined in. 

Steve looked helplessly at Natasha who was chuckling silently at the two women on the floor. “Umm, Nat - do you know what’s going on?”

“It’s March 22nd Steve,” she replied looking at him as though it was the most obvious response to the situation unfolding before them. Noticing the blank look he was giving her in response she continued “Did you not read the briefing packet I made for you when you started dating Darcy?”

“I did but all I remember about March 22nd was some band breaking up the year after the Chitauri attack. Now that you mention it I feel like I should point out yet again that it was a little creepy that you made me briefing packets for both of you before adding me to the relationship.

“SOME BAND??? Did you hear that Janey he said it was just some band! Do you think I can break up with him but still keep Nat?” Darcy whined from the ground, apparently paying more attention to the conversation between her partners than they had thought. “Wait, Nat-nat you made a packet about me for Steve? Is that how he knew what I like for breakfast? Those were pancakes full of lies!!”

Darcy kept drunkenly and angrily muttering as Natasha pulled Steve away. 

“You weren’t there in 2013 with these two. I was. It was right before they left for London and they just stopped working. You’ve seen Jane when she’s in a science fit. The two of them just walked away from all the machines, cranked up the stereo and pulled out the liquor just like right now.”

“How have I never noticed this before? Do they do this every single year?” Steve asked.

“You’ve been on missions every spring, something about the snow melting makes Hydra pop up like daisies. So yes, they do this every year. They’re going to drink, listen to music, watch some music videos and eventually cry themselves to sleep. Most of the time there are brownies. Darcy, where are the brownies?” Natasha asked looking around.

Just then a tray of brownies came floating past followed by Wanda who was dressed in a mixture of black, chains, and red like the other two. Noticing the looks she was getting from Steve and Natasha she replied slightly defensively.

“What? I’m from Eastern Europe, I’m allowed to be an emo kid too.”

With that, she joined the other two on the floor joining in the off-key singing.

“It’s ok Steve, I can fix this. Why don’t you just go get changed?” With that Natasha vanished in that way she did that try his hardest Steve couldn’t figure out which only made it sexier for him.

Resigned that he was not going to be getting a quiet night Steve quickly ducked into the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes before running through the shower, intrigued to see how Natasha was going to fix their girl’s problem. 

Steve headed back out into the living room and grabbed a handful of brownies. Sitting on the couch he kept an eye on the three women as they got progressively drunker and louder. He was once again shocked by just how much the tiny Jane Foster could put away in terms of alcohol. He had once watched her drink Tony Stark under the table so he wasn’t that concerned about her. 

After he had been sitting there about ten minutes Natasha reappeared just as suddenly as she had vanished. She was wearing a long dark wig and a red dress with a black leather bodice. On her feet were a pair of black satin ballet shoes and her face was made up with very pale makeup.  
Looking at Darcy she asked, “If I do the dance will you go to bed?”

Darcy, Jane, and Wanda were all sitting there with their mouths agape. Silently the three of them nodded before quickly moving all of the bottles and furniture out of the way. Steve quickly caught on to what was needed and lifted the larger pieces to the outside of the room. One of the first things they had done once Steve had moved in with the two girls was remodel the living room so it could easily be used as a training space. Steve and Natasha had worked with Tony to design panels that could easily be set on the floor to make it padded for sparring or hardwood for Natasha to dance. 

Once the floor was set out Natasha set up the large T.V. to play one of the music videos that had been on repeat throughout the night. As the music started and the interior of the church came up on screen Natasha started dancing. For the first few minutes of the video, she danced along with the backup dancers but then Steve finally recognized her costume as being the woman in the coffin at the front of the church. He watched enthralled as she recreated the dance from the woman on the screen, gracefully moving across the room. 

As the song ended it gently transitioned into a more traditional piece. Natasha gave on quick glance up at Darcy who was smiling in a sneaky way before nodding and continuing to dance. Steve had seen Natasha dance but never like this before. The power and grace that he saw from her on the battlefield was even more evident as she moved through the choreography turning and spinning around the room.

As the song ended she curtsied in front of the three women as a knock came at the door. Steve shook himself free from the spell Natasha had woven with her body and opened it to find Thor and Vision. The two quietly walked in and speaking quietly asked Jane and Wanda if they were ready to go. The two couples left as Natasha and Darcy continued to look at each other. Darcy was smiling openly at this point and Steve recognized the look in Natasha’s eyes. In that moment, Steve was struck by how lucky he was to be with them and be able to learn more about them every day. It was probably a good thing the others had left because it was highly unlikely that the three would be getting to sleep anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Darcy and Jane weren't super sad about MCR breaking up.   
> For matters of staging let's assume that they have a really large apartment because why would Tony not give them a huge one if three of them are living there.  
> You can imagine any dance you want for Natasha for the more classical ballet portion. I was thinking either Odile's 32 fouettes or Raymonda.


End file.
